Tetra
The Tetra is a Corpus designed rifle sporting a large magazine size for sustained fire. The rifle features an average rate of fire coupled with high damage energy bolts and fair accuracy for mid to long range combat. This weapon can be sold for . Acquisition The blueprint can be purchased from the Market for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages *High damage – effective against armor. *High status chance. *Good accuracy. *Can use the Tetra-exclusive (Conclave only) and mods. Disadvantages: *Low and no damage – less effective against shields and health. *Projectiles have travel time. *Very low critical chance. *Low critical multiplier. *Third lowest fire rate of all fully automatic rifles, after and . Tips *With a large portion (80%) of its total damage relying on , it is somewhat more viable to equip and/or than with most weapons. **Similarly, because the Tetra has no Damage, and are completely useless. *With its high recoil, is a good choice to make this weapon more useful at longer ranges. *While the Tetra has less accuracy than the and weaker overall firepower than the , it deals more damage than the former and has better handling than the latter, making it a good middle-ground weapon in terms of performance. It is also the only Corpus Primary energy weapon whose blueprint can be purchased off the Market, making it more accessible than the clan tech Dera and Supra. Trivia *True to the Tetra's description, the word "Tetra" is a Greek prefix meaning "four" *The Tetra's battery-like magazines are attached in front of its barrel **Each of the four "batteries" composes one-fourth of the gun's entire magazine size. Firing up to each quarter (15 rounds by default) round will cause a "battery" to eject. **All remaining "batteries" will be ejected when reloading manually. *It appears to fire from four distinct barrels, in a clockwise motion, starting at the top right barrel and ending at the top left. Media Tetra codex.png Tetra.png Tenno Reinforcements - Tetra Warframe Tetra Warframe 11.8 ♠ Tetra - The mini Supra A Gay Guy Reviews Tetra, Mowing Down the Masses Warframe TETRA Rifle Build Guide 4x Forma Warframe - All Corpus Primaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2012 - 2019) Patch History *Fixed enemies armed with the Tetra rifle having an ugly reload animation.﻿ *Damage increased from 30 to 32. *Status chance increased from 10% to 20%. *Critical chance increased from 3% to 4%. *Decreased recoil while aiming. *Increased accuracy while aiming. *Increased damage of Tetra. *Added Conclave mod, Focused Acceleration (Tetra) - Increase Projectile Speed by 80% when aiming. *Increased the damage of the Tetra in PvP. *Added to available weapons for use in Conclave. *Damage multiplier normalized. *Fixed the Tetra having an incorrect Conclave rating. *Accuracy Changes (increases) for Tetra (was 8.3, now is 18.2). *Introduced. }} See Also * the Prisma version of the Tetra. * , a Tetra exclusive Conclave mod. de:Tetra es:Tetra fr:Tetra pt:Tetra Category:Corpus Category:Assault Rifle Category:Primary Weapons Category:Update 11 Category:Weapons Category:Puncture Damage Weapons